Charade
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: It was all an act.


Needed to upload something. Here ya go :) Something short to tide you over till my next upload.

* * *

They say it hurts. Like when you slip on ice and fall. Hard.

So it really _was_ like the rug had been cruelly ripped out from under your feet.

"I don't love you anymore."

You're pretty sure you just heard your heart shatter.

Your mouth opens and closes as your brain flounders for the right words. You still aren't quite believing him, but your brain has mysteriously shut down in order for you to reason clearly.

"But Danny," You sputter frantically, hands reaching out to grasp his, desperately hoping that this is a joke _(why would he play such a sick joke?), _"Y- You can't be serious."

It's freezing in Amity Park now, and the feel of his warm hands makes your icy fingers feel less cold. Snow has fallen upon the little town and its usual dreariness has just become incredibly gloomy.

He pulls his hand out of your thin ones, brushing against the gold-and-turquoise class ring _(not your style, but you wear it because he gave it to you)_ before shoving his hands deeper into his jean pockets. The movement shocks you - your mouth drops and your hands are frozen in position. You try to speak once more - stuttering - but he cuts you off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm leaving Amity." he says levelly, turning his back to you and staring off into the distance. "I've been growing distant lately and I think it's time we see other people. Besides, people need me around the world. I can't stay in one place for long." And he flashes a smile.

His words and expressions are so calm, as if they were simply chatting about the weather or talking of the latest ghost they'd fought.

Your brain sputters once again, causing nothing but air to escape your mouth. You try again, the engine in your mind starting this time as you finally formulate the only word that's on your mind.

"Danny."

It's soft and nearly inaudible, but it's all that would come.

"Danny," You try again - louder this time and reach out to touch his shoulder, but he shrugs you off and starts to walk away. The pain of that alone makes you furious _(how DARE he?) _and you begin to run after him. Angry tears start to burn your eyes as you forcibly grab his shoulders and turn him to look at you. He nearly slips on the icy sidewalk, but at this point in your rage, you hardly notice.

"Dang it, Danny!" You yell, grasping the sides of his face and drawing him down to meet your eyes. You so desperately want to say something much stronger than that, but you know how much it bothers him when you do _(why do I still care?)_. So you settle into yelling at him some more.

"You are _not_ leaving me! Do you hear me, Daniel Fenton? You. _Are not_. Leaving. Me."

You can't see much now, the opaque veil of tears blurring your vision. But you know he's standing there, staring at you with that same, unreadable, blank expression that he's had this whole time. And suddenly your knees feel weak, and you force them to stop shaking, but you can't stop the sobs that are now wracking your whole body. You hate being seen as weak, especially in front of Danny, _(especially now!)_ so you bow your head to let the hot tears drop.

You feel yourself breaking, and it hurts _(oh, it hurts!)_ to see that he isn't.

"Danny." You whisper, voice breaking as your violet optics meet his cerulean ones. "Please, don't go."

You're knees feel like jelly again, and you find yourself falling. Strong arms impulsively wrap around your waist as you lock eyes once again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

He blinks and for a split-second his facade drops and you see longing and hurt etched in his features. Pain, fear - regret. It's all there.

You knew, (_I knew!)_ it was all an act; his words too clean, too formal - _too rehearsed_ to be true. So you press your lips firmly to his and wrap your arms around his neck, desperately trying to melt his charade.

You feel tears on your cheeks and realize suddenly that they're his (_they're his?)_ and that he's wrapped his arms as tightly around your waist as your arms around his neck.

"Dang it, Sam." he mumbles against your lips and you chuckle, relieved. "Why do you have to make this so hard?"

His question is laced with sorrow, but you don't answer because you're afraid he might try to leave again and a burning question is still on your mind. It escapes before you have the chance to realize what you said.

"Why?"

He rests his forehead on yours, compassion and care evident in his eyes as he whispers,

"I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt."

And you kiss him again, because you know now - he's not going anywhere.

* * *

Well, Angsty much? haha. yeah, it's what my muse gave me. But hey, I'm not complaining. I should be studying for a government final, right now.

Rate and Review, please? *pouts*

~DHD


End file.
